In the configuration of an existing electrowetting display panel, a first glass substrate and a second glass substrate are placed opposite to each other with a plurality of reflecting electrodes formed on the surface of the first glass substrate facing to the second glass substrate; a dielectric layer is formed above the reflecting electrodes; and a plurality of cavities each filled with a colored conductive liquid and each corresponding to one of the reflecting electrodes are formed on the dielectric layer.
A traditional method for manufacturing an existing electrowetting display panel comprises depositing a reflecting electrode on a surface of a first glass substrate; depositing a dielectric layer above the reflecting electrode, forming a cavity on the dielectric layer, filling the cavity with a colored conductive liquid, and bonding the first glass substrate and a second glass substrate with the formed cavity located therebetween. Thus, in the traditional method for manufacturing an existing electrowetting display panel, it is necessary to deposit a special dielectric layer on a surface of the first glass substrate with reflecting electrode formed thereon.
The display principle of the above electrowetting display panel lies in that the surface free energy of the colored conductive liquid, due to the electrowetting effect or electrocapillarity, is changed under application of an electric field created by energizing the reflecting electrodes, resulting in a change in the distribution of the colored conductive liquid within the cavity on the dielectric layer and a further change in the light transmissivity of the colored conductive liquid within the cavity. In this case, light can pass through the colored conductive liquid within the cavities, travel onto the reflecting electrode and then be reflected outward by the electrode in the direction of the second substrate so as to display.
However, due to factors such as technology stability, it is difficult to control the thickness of the dielectric layer in the existing electrowetting display panel. Thus, the thickness of the dielectric layer in the existing electrowetting display panel is often uneven, leading to a display difference and thus a deteriorated display effect.